


Case: Okuda Manami

by Ashush



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Karma’s jealous, Poor Isogai, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: The case of Manami’s Valentines Day.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Case: Okuda Manami

Manami fiddled with the ribbon of the box of chocolates that was placed on top of her desk.

“I don’t think I should..”

She mumbles to herself quietly and immediately fumes at the thought of giving him these chocolates.

The box was handmade by her, and from Korosensei, so she thinks it must taste.. not that good. After all, she believes she’s horrible with cooking or baking.

“Who’s that for, Manami?”

Isogai was standing right beside her, staring innocently, although suspicious of the box of chocolates.

“A-Ah, Isogai.. I was going to give this to..”

She hesitates telling him, but it was clear as day who she was going to give it to.

“Karma, right?”

She meekly nods, blush growing when he chuckles.

“I don’t think it’s any good though, I’m only good at chemistry and such..”

In a minute, Manami gets an idea.

“Can you try it, Isogai?”

“E-Eh?”

As Isogai scratches the back of his head and smiles, mainly because he’s so happy he can eat chocolates for free, she pulls out a small bag of the same chocolates. 

“I saved some for myself, but can you please test it first?”

He gulps, _‘Is she using me as a guinea pig?’_ and takes one piece of chocolate from the bag.

It was chocolate and circle shaped, but it looked good enough to eat, so he tries it.

“Manami, Isogai.”

Karma stands in front of Manami’s desk, a grin on his face but the dark look in his eyes were trying their best to be hidden.

He was leaning against the door frame, looking at these two, and he was ultimately convinced that Manami wanted to give Isogai chocolates for Valentines day.

Which in turn made him a teeny bit jealous, and it was hidden fairly well through his normal facade.

“Karma!”

Both Manami and Isogai exclaimed as they saw him. 

Isogai sees the look in his eyes and decides to just run before he gets punched by him.

“Manami, the chocolates were really good, if you’ll excuse me—“

And just like that, Isogai heads out and runs for his life.

“It was good, huh..”

Manami murmurs and smiles, a newfound confidence burning in her eyes as she stares head on to the—

_Sad looking Karma?_

“Are you okay?”

She places a hand on his shoulder and he stiffens.

“You like Isogai?”

“W-What!? Not in that sense!”

She still can’t help how red her face has become, but it was because she was embarrassed at the sudden accusation.

“Oh.”

He nods and smiles, just like the usual Karma.

“I.. um.. would like to give you this.”

She hands him a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, red ribbons decorating it nicely.

He takes it and inspects the contents.

“Not laced with cyanide?”

“Of course not! These are the same chocolates I gave to Isogai, so it should be good.”

He connects the dots and his face fumes with embarrassment. 

_‘She was giving it to him so he could test it..’_

His thoughts pause when he hears her mumble.

“P-Please eat it, I made it myself.”

“Let’s eat it together, okay?”

“Mhm!”


	2. Case: Akabane Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! :3

“Thanks..”

“Sorry, I-so-gai.”

Karma hands Isogai the reconciliation chocolates he whipped up the night before, as an apology for making him run away for his life.

Of course, Isogai accepts these, he was too poor to decline anyway.


End file.
